Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective and decorative coverings for windows, doors, and the like, and more particularly to storm shutters, awnings, and louvers to provide security and protection against large magnitude storms such as hurricanes.
2. Description of Related Art
Window and door coverings, such as awnings and shutters, are known in the art, and are used for decoration, security, weather protection, and the like.
Conventional awnings, such as xe2x80x9cBahamaxe2x80x9d style awnings, typically have a perimeter framework with a plurality of horizontal louvers or slats. The louvers include openings between individual louver slats to allow air and sunlight to enter the structure to which the awning is attached, and to permit persons within the structure to see out. The frame can be attached at the top by a hinge to the top of a window or other opening. The awning is presized in length and width to cover the entire window or other opening. The awning can be rotated about the hinge, with the lower portion of the awning moving in an arc relative to the hinge, and away from the lower portion of the window. The awning can thus be positioned at some desired angle relative to the window. The lower portion of the awning can be held away from the window by support arms. The arms can be removable and/or include a release mechanism to permit the lower portion of the awning to be moved toward the window to a closed position substantially parallel to the window to provide security or storm protection.
However, because the awning louvers have openings between the louver slats to allow air and sunlight to enter the structure, the protection provided is limited by the strength of the individual horizontal louver slats. Individual louver slats having an opening between adjacent slats cannot provide sufficient protection against large magnitude storms such as hurricanes.
Subsequent to hurricane Andrew hitting South Florida in August of 1992, several Florida counties have begun to require minimum building code standards for storm shutters. For example, in the Miami Florida area, Dade County standards require the shutter to withstand certain tests including a large missile impact test consisting of a length of 2xe2x80x3xc3x974xe2x80x3 wood weighing 9 pounds shot from an air cannon at approximately 34 miles per hour directly into the shutter. Conventional Bahama awnings having openings between adjacent slats fail to pass these tests.
There is a need for a Bahama style awning that provides the desirable features of the awning, can protect against major storms, and can pass strict building code standards testing.
Conventional shutters, such as Colonial style shutters typically include at least one shutter panel made of a perimeter framework and a plurality of horizontal louver slats. The shutter is typically attached at one edge by hinges to the edge of an opening such as a window or door of a structure. The shutter can be presized to cover the entire window. The shutter is normally kept in the open position adjacent to the window. The shutter can be rotated about the hinges to the closed position covering the window.
More typically, a pair of shutters can be mounted adjacent the window, one on either side. The pair of shutters can be presized such that together, when closed, they cover the entire window or other opening. When closed, the pair of shutters meet near the vertical center of the window and are connected together to form a protective cover over the entire window.
The Colonial style shutters are normally kept in the open position, and only cover the window area when closed for protection. Therefore, the horizontal louvers do not require openings between adjacent louver slats to allow air and sunlight to enter the structure. The conventional Colonial style shutter can thus have a sturdy backing plate permanently attached to the back side of the shutter, to provide sufficient support for protection against significant storms such as hurricanes. The sturdy backing plate can be attached to the perimeter framework and can cover the entire louvered area. A sturdy backing plate so attached permits a conventional shutter to pass building code standards testing, such as the Dade county large missile impact test.
However, the addition of a permanent backing plate to the shutter adds additional weight to the shutter, adds additional costs in raw material, and adds additional labor costs and time for assembly. There is a need for a Colonial style shutter that is inexpensive, easy and quick to manufacture, that can provide protection against major storms, and that can pass strict building code standards testing.
The present invention provides, in one embodiment, a xe2x80x9cBahamaxe2x80x9d style awning that attaches to a structure in a conventional manner that permits light and air to enter the structure, that can be utilized to protect against major storms, and that can pass strict building code standards testing, as described herein. In an alternate embodiment, the invention provides a xe2x80x9cColonialxe2x80x9d style shutter that is inexpensive, easy and quick to manufacture, that can provide protection against major storms, and that can pass strict building code standards testing, as described herein.
The awning embodiment can include a perimeter framework to retain a plurality of horizontal louver slats that include openings between adjacent louvers to allow air and light to enter the structure to which the awning is attached, and to permit persons within the structure to see out. The perimeter framework is adapted to receive a substantially planar, removable rigid plate that, when in place, can extend from the perimeter framework to cover the entire louvered area. The rigid plate can provide security and protection against major storms, and need only be inserted into the awning when additional security and protection is required.
The awning can be made nearly any size or shape, with substantially rectangular being the preferred shape. The perimeter framework can include a pair of substantially vertical members, or jams, forming a left and a right edge of the awning. A pair of substantially horizontal members form an upper edge and a lower edge of the framework. The rigid plate can be removably disposed in a pair of fitted vertical slots, one slot in either vertical jam. The lower horizontal member includes matching slots, that align with the slots in the jams, for receiving the rigid plate. Once fully inserted into the slots, the plate can be attached to the perimeter framework by conventional removable fasteners, such as stainless steel screws.
The awning can attach at the upper edge by a hinge mechanism to the upper edge of the window, doorway, or other opening. The awning can rotate about the hinge from an open position to a closed position covering the opening in the structure to which the awning is attached. One or more support arms can be used to retain the lower edge of the awning at a preselected distance from the lower edge of the opening.
The awning with the rigid plate in place provides protection against major storms and can pass strict building code standards testing such as Dade County Florida""s large missile impact test consisting of a length of 2xe2x80x3xc3x974xe2x80x3 wood weighing 9 pounds shot from an air cannon at approximately 34 miles per hour directly into the shutter. The awning can further withstand cyclic air testing consisting of cyclic air pressures with a peak equivalent to 48 pounds per square foot in the inward direction and 80 pound per square foot in the outward direction. In addition, the awning can withstand other building code standards, such as the Southern Building Code Congress International (SBCCI).
In an alternate embodiment, a shutter includes a perimeter framework that retains a plurality of horizontal louvers that provide a solid protective covering. Like the awning embodiment discussed above, the shutter embodiment can be made nearly any size or shape, with substantially rectangular being the preferred shape. The framework can include a pair of substantially vertical members, or jams, forming a left and a right edge, and a pair of substantially horizontal members forming an upper edge and a lower edge of the framework. The shutters can attach along one vertical edge by a hinge mechanism to an edge of the window, doorway, or other opening of the structure to which the shutter is attached. The shutter can be rotated about the hinge to cover the window or doorway, and can be sized to cover the entire opening into the structure.
Two shutters can be utilized, one attached to each vertical edge of the window or door and sized to cover the opening when each are closed. The shutter edges opposite the hinge mechanisms can meet together in between the vertical edges of the window or door preferably near the vertical center, and can be connected together to provide additional security.
A plurality of shutter panels can be connected together at adjacent edges to form extra wide shutter assemblies, for extra wide openings. The connection of the shutter panels at adjacent edges can be rigid or foldable.
The shutter embodiment remains in the open position as a decorative accessory to a window or doorway, and, when desired, covers the window or doorway in the closed position to provide security or storm protection. Therefore, the louvers utilized in the shutter embodiment do not require openings between adjacent louvers to allow air and light to pass, such as in the louvers in the awning embodiment. The louver sections for the shutters can thus be solid sections suitable for protection against major storms, and that can pass strict building code standards, such as discussed herein above.
The louvers for each shutter panel can be made of at least one unitary section of preselected size, that can be made of extruded aluminum. A plurality of louvered sections of preselected width can be made that interlock together in length to form modular louvered sections of nearly any size.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an awning that lets in light and air, that can protect against storms, and that can pass strict building code standards testing.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a shutter that can include modular enclosed louvered sections, can be closable to provide protection against storms, and that can pass strict building code standards testing.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.